


Fool's Gold

by insomniacfics



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Based on this request: Mammon x ftm ? Mammon really wants to see what reader is like when jealous. Like he thinks that reader would get kind of angry or possibly possessive, but he doesn't really know? So he flirts with someone as a prank to make reader jealous, but instead of being possessive or anything like he hopes, reader becomes really withdrawn/insecure. Takes mammon a couple days to realize. Slight angst with a super fluffy ending because why not?
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Fool's Gold

Mammon whined as he slumped at the table, glancing at the empty chair again. “Wow. You’re so pathetic,” Levi snickered, typing away at his phone. “You’re like a puppy who didn’t get a treat.”

The demon glared at his younger brother as Asmo giggled. “I mean, he is right. Why’re you so down about Y/N not joining us? Actually this is the third night in the row. Is everything okay with him?”

Beelz perked. “He hasn’t eaten much. I brought him food the other night and he only ate about half before giving me the rest.”

Mammon frowned. “That’s definitely weird. He usually likes the food you make,” He hummed, thinking.

“It’s because you’re an idiot,” Satan sighed, glaring at his elder brother.

Levi snickered as Asmo said, “I mean we knew that but I’m guessing you mean a specific incident?”

Satan nodded and glared at Mammon. “The succubus from homeroom,” He said simply. “You were flirting with her.”

“Well yeah!” Mammon said, making his brothers stare. “I wanted to see what he’d be like jealous.” He grinned. “Cuz I mean, you’ve seen the movies. The other flirts with someone else and it leads to crazy possessive jealousy! Maybe even some sex but beyond that--” He winced when a potato was thrown at him, only to be quickly caught by Beelz. He glared at Satan. “What the fuck!?”

“You’re an idiot,” Satan said, standing. “Y/N thinks you’re cheating on him and want to leave him because he thinks he can’t satisfy you the way a woman can.”

A heavy silence settled over the table. Asmo was the first to speak. “That poor thing. I knew human hearts were volatile but to that degree?”

“It doesn’t help that he’s only just gotten with Mammon,” Satan snarled.

Mammon let the words settle over him and sighed, rubbing his face. “Fuck.” He got up. “Beelz, you can have my food.”

“Thank you,” The demon said, quickly inhaling it as Mammon walked out of the room. Beelzebub hummed as he ate. “You ff-ink he’ll be okay?” He asked with his mouth full.

Asmo grimaced. “Beelzbeub, please. Swallow your food first.” He hummed. “Who knows. I mean, against all odds, Y/N somehow fell in love with that fool.”

“It’s cuz Y/N is an absolute top and has a thing for pegging Mammon,” Levi said simply.

“I never want that image again,” Satan sighed.

・・・・☆・・・・☆ ・・・・

Mammon knocked gently on the door, gulping thickly. When the door opened, he watched Y/N put on a happy face and pulled him into a tight hug.

“I’m not cheating,” The demon said before Y/N could say a thing. “I could never. I saw this thing in movies and...I thought if I made you jealous, maybe you’d show me your greedy side and--”

While Mammon was slapped by the human, he sighed softly. It didn’t hurt, not physically. “I deserve that,” He said softly as Y/N whimpered and gripped his wrist. He lifted the human and carried him into the room, kicking the door shut behind him. Y/N hugged onto him tightly. “I’m so sorry for hurting you.”

“Y-You should be,” Y/N whimpered, nuzzling his neck. “Fucking dick.”

“I know.”

“Asshole.”

“I know.”

“Whore.”

“That’s just rude,” He chuckled, sitting on the bed, keeping Y/N steady as the human adjusted in his lap. He smiled lovingly at Y/N as the human glared at him. “You’re so cute when you’re upset. Like a little bunny.”

“N-No I’m not!”

“Yes, you are! My little bunny boy. Crinkling your nose when you’re upset! You even wiggle it when you get happy,” Mammon cooed, kissing his nose. His human hummed softly in response to the affection. “I’m sorry for hurting you. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Fine. Give me Goldie.” The demon froze. “You’re grounded from her. I’m not gonna spend your money if that’s what you were afraid of.” The demon looked away sheepishly. “What! Really! I would never, Mammon. Besides...I’m pretty much used to the idea that you can’t spend your own money on me.”

Mammon blinked at that and straightened. “Just for that, we’re definitely going out for dinner. I get paid tomorrow night. We’re going to The Fall.”

“I-Isn’t that a nightclub? I’d rather just uhm...do something else...in here...right now?” He asked shyly, making Mammon blush. “Mammon?”

“God you’re too damn innocent for me.”


End file.
